


There Is Another World

by Final_Redemption



Category: Johnny Marr - Fandom, Morrissey - Fandom, The Smiths
Genre: Johnny Marr - Freeform, M/M, Marrissey, Morrissey - Freeform, Other, The Smiths - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_Redemption/pseuds/Final_Redemption
Summary: Something short, something kind of sad but also wholesome?
Relationships: Angie Marr/Johnny Marr, Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	There Is Another World

A soft, mystical singing voice bellowed throughout the room, sending shivers down Johnny's spine. He strummed his guitar effortlessly, alluring and enchanting music entwining with every word Morrissey sang. The words were so emotive that when he sang them, it felt as though they were being scratched upon ones skin. Johnny's cinnamon toned eyes widened as he marvelled at the man in front of him. His eyes were shut tightly, heart shaped lips open wide as a voice so beautiful clambered outward. Johnny was forever bemused by the raw talent of his best friend.

“ Wow. “ Johnny breathed out, setting his guitar down by his side.

Morrissey used his wrist to wipe away some sweat that had glazed his milky pale skin, a impish smile spread across his face as he sighed loudly, but happily.

“ You never fail to impress me, Johnny. I am truly shaken by your playing. Have you gotten better? I’m sure you have. You are not like the unhealthily ambitious, falling over their own feet with their own ideas but failing to bring anything to fruition. No. Not at all. You simply do what your heart desires and continue to succeed. “

Morrissey leaned forward, his royal blue eyes glistening under the amber light that cast upon them both. Johnny’s eyes darted all over his best friend’s face, noticing how close they now were.

“ Hey, Moz, don’t forget about yourself! Your lyricism is, like, really cool, you know? It’s so out there, so intimate, I feel so moved whenever I hear your voice and read your words. Fuck. The first time I read your stuff I think it might’ve opened my third eye or summit. “

Morrissey let out a breathy laugh, clasping their hands together as a grin painted his face.

“ Your third eye, hm? I was wondering what you were hiding underneath all that hair of yours... “ He joked, his tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth as he moved Johnny’s fringe, looking upon his bare forehead as if he was expecting to actually see a third eye there.

“ Cut that out! It tickles... “ Johnny wined childishly, causing Morrissey to chuckle softly.

Morrissey stared down at their locked hands, a rose petal pink blooming against his pearly white cheeks.

They both knew what the other’s heart desired, yet they resisted. It was a slow and gradual death, of course, but there was simply no way around it. Johnny was tied to another, Morrissey was left stranded alone on the shoreline, waiting for the sea to swallow him like a pill. If only things were different, maybe then, just maybe. Those were the thoughts that kept Morrissey up at night, eyes glued to the ceiling as his heart beat so loudly it rattled his ribcage. If only he had met him before her, if only...

“ Want to practice another song? “

“ Oh, yes, of course. “

A majestic tune spilled from Johnny’s dancing fingertips, his dance floor being his fretboard as Morrissey began to sing softly.

_Oh Mother, I can feel the soil falling over my head And as I climb into an empty bed Oh well. Enough said. I know it's over - still I cling I don't know where else I can go Oh... Oh Mother, I can feel the soil falling over my head See, the sea wants to take me The knife wants to slit me Do you think you can help me?_


End file.
